


颠倒梦想

by BL8888vip



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL8888vip/pseuds/BL8888vip
Summary: 艾吉奥来到了现代，光怪陆离的世界到底哪一个是真实的？
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	颠倒梦想

**Author's Note:**

> 送给Void太太的生贺，反穿梗来自她的图！是心理年龄ACR但是外表AC2的Ezio/现代大学生Altair。包括了强迫性性行为请避雷【尽量写的不那么OOC但是好像失败了】

阿泰尔把耳机掏出来塞进耳朵里，低头用盯着人行道的砖缝，里面有一只刚被扔下的烟头，还燃着暗红的光。天气又暗又冷，细细的雨丝打湿了阿泰尔白色球鞋的边。他刚刚错过了回学校的末班车，而且没有带伞。他盯着远处一明一暗的霓虹灯管发了一会呆，决定还是在附近找个廉价旅馆住一晚上，毕竟自从马利克搬去和他弟弟一起住后，学校里就没有人在乎过阿泰尔是否夜不归宿。  
他为了完成自己的论文跑到这个离学校隔了半座城市的旧市区收集资料，结果资料并没有收集到多少，错过了末班车，手机还剩13%的电，下雨了没有带伞，如果可以再倒霉一点，他不介意现在从巷子里就窜出个流浪汉抢劫他，正好让他活动一下身手。  
正这么想着时，面前窄小的路中间就出现了一个人影。阿泰尔停住了脚步，肌肉微微绷紧——他一点都没有看见那个人是怎么出现在自己面前的。  
该死，不会真的是抢劫犯吧。阿泰尔眯起眼骂了一句。  
雨越下越大了，在凹凸不平的地上积起了水潭。那个人的倒影被背后艳俗的霓虹灯清晰地投在银色水面上。  
阿泰尔蹙起眉，他看不清那个人的脸，但是他看见那人身上似乎穿的很奇怪……还有一个短斗篷？随即他意识到这样僵持在路中间很傻，至少目前对面的人还没有掏出刀对他说交出你的钱包和手机。于是他抬起头，准备谨慎地和那个人影擦肩而过——他原本是这么打算的。就在他抬脚的那一刻，阿泰尔发誓他看见眼前的人像信号不好的老电视，闪烁变形了一瞬间，仅仅是那一瞬间，便让他全身炸开了鸡皮疙瘩。  
这算什么？走夜路遇见鬼？阿泰尔虽然生于一个宗教家庭，但是由于亲人去世的早还有异于大众的性向，他本身并没有信仰，也从未相信过鬼神之说。逆着微弱的灯光，阿泰尔看见那诡异黑影的右手动了一下，缓缓朝他举起，黑暗里有利器出鞘的声音。  
巷子外情趣酒店四处投射的广告灯正好转到这条小巷的角度，像真人秀的舞台灯光一下撕裂了黑暗，把两个人的真面目都清清楚楚地暴露在彼此的目光里。“阿……泰尔。”那个奇装异服的怪人僵住了。  
“你认识我？”阿泰尔不留痕迹地后退了一步，他意识到如果不是这束灯光，那男人的袖剑就已经架到了自己脖子上。  
对面的人沉默了一瞬间，发出一声无可奈何的低笑。他把袖剑收回剑套里，朝阿泰尔一步步走过来。“阿泰尔·伊本·拉阿哈德，马西亚夫大导师，黎凡特之鹰，刺客组织的重建者……我追寻了四十余年的人。”他站在阿泰尔面前停下，凝视这个年轻人的瞳孔：“我怎么可能不认识你？”  
“哈？”阿泰尔挑起眉，“你是……什么街头艺术家吗？演技很好，但是我不想继续在这陪你淋雨，介于你刚刚对我亮出武器的行为我也没有心情给你一个子儿。让开。”  
艾吉奥皱起眉，他透过鹰隼形状的帽檐下方打量着面前不耐烦的年轻人，确实是和马西亚夫之匙里一模一样的面容，连嘴角的疤痕和无名指的残缺都完全契合。“但是……呃！”巨大的蜂鸣声再次袭击了他的脑海，他踉跄了一下，视野逐渐变得模糊随即黑暗一片。  
阿泰尔这次确信看见了这个男人身体的再次像信号不良那样消失了一瞬，然后就倒在了他怀里。他条件反射地扶住这个人，但是又想扔掉烫手山芋一样把他甩开，不过墙上的摄像头不允许他这么做。如果这个人死在这，那么街头的摄像头一定会把麻烦带到我这里。阿泰尔努力让自己理智回笼，缜密地分析了一番，目前最好还是把他带在身边，看他刚刚的表现也不像要杀我的……妈的，这都什么事。阿泰尔只得暴躁地架起艾吉奥朝最近的旅馆走去。  
托街边的情趣旅馆从来不查证件的福，阿泰尔顺利开了一间双人房，然后把男人扔到床上。白色的兜帽从他头上滑下来，露出艾吉奥年轻的脸，阿泰尔这才有机会仔细打量这个神秘男人。他看上去像欧洲人，听口音或许是意大利那边的；他有一张英俊风流的脸庞，泛着暖褐色的头发用红色的发带扎成一个小辫，颇有古典风韵，唇边还有一道疤。阿泰尔盯着那道疤痕，忍不住摸了摸自己的嘴角，两道几乎一模一样的疤……  
“阿泰尔！”艾吉奥猛地睁开眼，差点和阿泰尔迎面撞上。年轻的大学生啧了一声，冷冷地说：“醒了就滚出去，别给我找麻烦。”然后随手打开了电视，这一晚上古怪的事情太多，他甚至罕见地想抽支烟冷静一下。  
艾吉奥急切地想确认面前大导师的真伪，话未开口就被旁边的电视吓了一跳，里面竟然如同神殿中那样凭空出现了人开始说话，还有造型和先行者类似的房屋和街道。他这才意识到周围的环境对他来说有多奇怪：壁灯里没有火却明亮，头顶的长箱子里自动吹出暖风，桌上的水壶自己在沸腾。这是又什么先行者的诡计，他已经很老、很累了，就算要继续折磨他也不该用阿泰尔……  
想到这里，艾吉奥又转头去看阿泰尔，凝视着他被电视莹莹光芒渡上一层细腻质地的睫毛、鼻梁、嘴唇。  
“你在看什么，如果没事了你就赶紧出去，离我远一点。”阿泰尔被他盯得怪异，毫不客气地又下了一遍逐客令。  
“现在是什么年代？”艾吉奥意识到这个严重的问题，严肃发问。阿泰尔皱起眉，他潜意识里意识到这男人一切的古怪来源可能会超出他的想象：“2020年，你脑子有什么问题？”艾吉奥怔住了，他一时不能很好的换算时间单位，于是他换了个问法：“距亚历山大六世，罗马教皇罗德里戈·波吉亚死去多久了？”阿泰尔紧紧盯着他，缓缓回答：“已经过了五个多世纪。”  
房间内一时间陷入了寂静。阿泰尔的呼吸变得粗重，他的手指缓缓握紧，防备着面前这个看上去精神有问题的男人——但是万一，万一他不是精神病人……  
艾吉奥长长的叹了一口气，垂着头坐在床边。“对不起，我有些、有些困惑……”意大利人把手指插到头发里，然后站起来踱步，“我……我本应该死了的。”他扭头看见脸上明明白白写着警惕的阿泰尔，抱歉地鞠躬：“对不起我忘了自我介绍，让我说明这一切吧。”  
于是阿泰尔听了一段来自文艺复兴时期的刺客大师——艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的故事，艾吉奥无意让阿泰尔得知他那些伤痛和追寻，省略了许多关键的节点，何况他还不能确定面前的人是曾经那位重建刺客组织的光辉大师。“你是说你是一个来自几百年前的古代刺客，杀人无数，而且许多历史事件，都有刺客在背后推动的影子？”阿泰尔的眉头仿佛今晚就没松开过，他冷嗤一声，“你编的故事很精彩，但是你有什么证据能证明你说的都是真的？”  
艾吉奥的耐心也被消耗殆尽，实际上他的脾气从来没有随着年龄增长而变小，反而愈发冷漠与威严。但这次他哑口无言，他并不能给出阿泰尔有力的证明，证明自己不是个胡言乱语的疯子；另一方面，出于他的个人情感，他无法对眼前这个拥有阿泰尔外貌、名字甚至是臭脾气的人发怒。“既然你不愿意相信我，我也没办法强求。今晚过后，我会自己去弄清楚这一切。”艾吉奥沉下脸，倒在另一张床上就准备这么睡了。  
阿泰尔的表情也如寒冰一般，他不满地看着这个擅自蹭房的神经病，但介于双方的实力差距，他只能钻进被子里关上了灯。  
黑暗席卷了一切。  
死人也会做梦吗？艾吉奥不知道。他恍恍惚惚来到几百年后的世界，一刻也没有停止被折磨。阿泰尔不会知道，他的脑子里一直充斥着巨大的尖叫、哭泣、呼唤……他被巨人的脚步声追赶，回头一看才发现那是自己的心跳。艾吉奥不知道在看见阿泰尔之前在这个陌生的世界呆了多久，可能是一天，可能只有一蓬火焰被吹熄的时间。但是当看见阿泰尔的脸出现的那一刻，万籁俱寂，然后疯狂的欲望就破笼而出了。  
艾吉奥在黑暗里睁开眼睛，悄无声息地坐到阿泰尔的身边，凝视着年轻的导师。阿泰尔颤抖的眼珠掩盖在柔软的眼睑下疯狂转动——他在做梦。  
汹涌的感情被庞大的记忆画面挟卷而来，拉扯着阿泰尔往深渊陷落；十字军的银铠，先行者的金球，人体喷薄流淌的炽热鲜血，鹰堡里孤寂的雪夜，还有那双铁灰色的眼睛……被割碎的记忆像风暴将阿泰尔的意识包围，晕眩感和难以呼吸的失重感将他高高抛起，又掷入了一张座椅上。还不等他平复呼吸，他看见一个戴着兜帽的人举着火把驱散死一样的黑暗向他走来，然后单膝跪在他的面前。时间像粘稠的松脂一样被无限扯长，“阿泰尔……”怅然和沉重的叹息回荡在布满灰尘的空间内，那人执起自己的手，阿泰尔随着动作茫然地低头，只看见自己的森然白骨。  
再睁开眼时，映入眼帘的是旅馆敷衍的装饰，朦胧的黑暗均匀地铺撒在房间内。阿泰尔偏过头，看见艾吉奥静静地坐在自己的床沿。他本应该惊恐地咆哮，但是却失去了愤怒的力气——他清清楚楚的记得梦里那张反复出现的脸，那些波澜壮阔的哀恸和万物归寂的平静感情，全出自这张脸。他明明只在几个小时前认识了这个叫艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的男人，但是此刻却像走过了他的一生。  
“你也做梦了。”艾吉奥的眼睛在昏暗的房间里浮动着点点光芒，他俯下身来拉进了两人的距离，近到呼吸交缠。他脑后的马尾窸窸窣窣地从兜帽里滑出来，垂在阿泰尔的耳畔。  
阿泰尔努力地挥去零星睡意，被迫把视线放在艾吉奥的脸上，那双铁灰色的眼睛和梦境里的重合了。他忍不住想，这双眼睛里倒映过多少生命的逝去，战火的燃起，还有台伯河边的水漪？随即他才后知后觉的意识到现在情况的不对劲，艾吉奥的表情看上去有些不对劲。  
“268年……”艾吉奥发出梦呓一般的声音，没有戴手套的那只手抚上阿泰尔的脸，小心翼翼得像在触碰一件古董，仿佛下一秒这一切都会变成飞灰从指间流逝。“喂，你……”阿泰尔不舒服地挣扎了一下，但艾吉奥以他根本来不及反应的速度将他扣在床上，以自身的重量骑在他腰上根本无法挣脱。  
下一秒他的唇就被堵住了。阿泰尔睁大眼睛，被迫承受着艾吉奥的深吻，这个吻没有太多的欲望，倒像落水的人终于抓住了一根绳索，竭力奔跑的人终于被允许停下，漂泊一生的人终于找到了家。滔天的复杂情感将他包围，他无法从中梳理出一个尽头，却被其淹没。一吻终了，有情色的银丝从两人的唇间牵出，阿泰尔闭上眼深吸一口气，声音控制不住的颤抖，连自己都说不清是出于愤怒或是其他情感：“从我身上滚下去，我说最后一遍。”  
他闭上了眼睛，所以没有看见那一刻艾吉奥眼睛里烧起的疯狂执念和欲望。  
“这次我终于追上了你，就不会再放手。”艾吉奥扣住阿泰尔的手腕，贴在他的耳边低声喃喃。  
利刃割开织物的声音在房间里清脆又刺耳，阿泰尔眼睁睁地看着这个刺客的袖剑割开了自己身上的衣服。炙热的唇舌游走在耳垂和颈间，粗糙修长的手指在裸露的皮肤上肆意点火。他没法控制自己的生理反应，但是他不想在这件事上被强迫。他狠狠地咬住艾吉奥的肩膀，遗憾的是并没有给他造成什么伤害。  
“我懂了，是我失礼了。”艾吉奥低笑一声，空出一只手解下发带将阿泰尔的双手紧紧绑在一起，然后飞快地开始解自己的衣服。妈的，我不是这个意思！阿泰尔被他气得两眼发黑，但是被反制的关节使不上力，艾吉奥的近身格斗比他强了太多，那是真正从尸山血海里磨练出来的杀人技巧。微弱的光从窗帘的缝隙里投进房间，艾吉奥的身体展现在阿泰尔面前。他不得不承认这是他见过的最好看、最具有压迫性的身体：流畅和恰到好处的肌肉线条，还有象征着多次死里逃生的疤痕。  
艾吉奥热衷于吻他，就像一个虔诚又病态的教徒喜欢用自己的嘴唇去确认神明的存在；同时他的手也没有闲着，在阿泰尔的腿间打开那罪恶的果实。阿泰尔粗喘着，鼓噪的心跳声在耳边轰响，他的视野里整个世界开始变得扭曲而不真实，心跳声变成了鼓点咚咚敲响，尖锐的蜂鸣撕裂世界，随即是漫长的电流音。  
“这些是钥匙，每一把上面都附加了一些信息。”  
“信息？给谁的？”  
“我希望我知道。”  
“我知道组成我身体的元素最终会归于尘土。但我的意识，我的身份呢？我是说，我会怎么样？”  
“啊……一个时代的结束。”  
绑着双手的发带松开了，连同某些封印在基因深处的记忆。海浪般的快感蔓延上双方的身体，双腿与双腿纠缠在一起，滚烫的胸膛贴在一处，心脏跳动着，最终归于同一个节奏，在天鹅绒般的深夜里融为一体。阿泰尔的双臂无意识地搂紧了艾吉奥的背，承受着他带来的撞击，他能感受到颈窝里温热的泪水。所有的记忆碎片都已经连成一卷，这是跨越了五个世纪的，两个人的一生的集合，他的等待和期望，他的传承和追寻都得到了回应，于是一切都拥有了意义。

“该死，1号实验体的精神出现极大波动！构建领域即将崩塌！”巨大的报警声响彻实验基地，红光闪烁在每一张惊疑不定的脸上。“不行，这简直见鬼了……数据显示1号在飞速同步2号实验体的记忆！！！”科研人员的手指翻飞在蓝光莹莹的数据屏上，然而一切都为时已晚。“他们……要醒了！”  
荷枪实弹的卫兵端着枪迈入培育库，鲜红的十字在他们的枪柄上折射出冷峻的光。庞大无边的培育库弥漫着幽蓝的雾气，成百上千的人类躯体在培育仓内赤裸安睡。最显眼处的两个培育仓已被打碎，粘稠的营养液混着丝丝红色淌到了士兵的靴边。“他们没有任何装备！跑不远！”领头的士兵弯下腰去查看地上的血迹，朝他的手下咆哮，“去把他们追回来！要活的！”“是！”外面的士兵刚刚离开，领头队长突然感受到颈后一丝寒意。  
地上根本没有一个赤足的脚印。  
他后知后觉地抬起头，倒挂在层层电缆上叼着玻璃碎片的男人成为了他最后看见的景象。  
一双赤裸苍白的足踩在尸体中间，它的主人正快速给自己换上士兵的衣物与装备。  
“我年轻的时候，总爱对年轻人说‘罗马的解放开始了’。”  
阿泰尔扭头，接住了艾吉奥扔过来的弹夹。意大利人已经把自己武装完毕，他含笑望着大导师的身体覆上深色衣物，忍不住吹了个口哨，“现在看来这句话也依然适用。”  
阿泰尔把最后一枚指虎戴上指尖，握了握拳：“你的话太多了，后辈。与其像只麻雀聒噪不停，不如现在就展现你的实力给我看。”  
艾吉奥低头笑了，他把卡在额头上的战术护目镜拉下，手中枪械上膛。“遵命，My mentor.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊哈哈哈没想到吧！其实结尾灵感一部分来自《黑客帝国》！万能的圣殿锅，好用的凤凰计划……圣殿通过圣裹布和DNA造出了刺客大师的身体，但是这种技术还不稳定，为了保持肉体的活力和强健，就必须让大脑认为自己还“活着”。于是他们利用阿尼姆斯的技术为基础构造了一层又一层虚拟世界，将EA的思维放入其中保持活跃，等待洗脑技术和保存技术成熟。但是“天意”之下，有人把艾吉奥的思维脉冲泄露到了公共领域，由于艾吉奥的本能，就直接奔着阿泰尔的思维领域去了……那些杂音和记忆画面都是强行同步下程序出错的BUG【。私设这个E是没有结婚的，所以对A的爱更偏执一点。  
> 唉我好菜啊构思一大堆正文都没能表现出来，试图加入赛博朋克元素好像也失败了【。谢谢你愿意看到这里。


End file.
